


Welt am Draht

by paracetamol407



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:46:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paracetamol407/pseuds/paracetamol407
Summary: 一个哥伦比亚1940s年代末背景的AU





	Welt am Draht

**Author's Note:**

> 背景设定基于1947年至1949年的哥伦比亚，从“盖坦运动”到劳内亚诺•戈麦斯当权的这段时间，细节不可考。标题借用自赖纳•维尔纳•法斯宾德的同名电影《世界旦夕之间》

塞萨尔推门进来的时候，爱德华多的报道还没有写完。  
他把手停在打字机上方，对着他的搭档露出一个困惑的表情，对方的脸色很凝重：“他们已经发现《El Futuro》还在出版，很快就要来查封这里，我想我们要走了。”  
后来爱德华多回忆起那个夜晚，第一个想到的并不是那句“查封”，也不是塞萨尔严肃的表情，甚至不是那几行没写完的报道，而是尚未关紧的房门间漏进的一小段黑夜，像是某个故事里结局到来前不怀好意的隐喻。

爱德华多•桑多瓦尔第一次来到这间报社是在一个春天，他还记得第一天看到路易斯•迦兰的办公室里挂着的那条“habrá un futuro”[1]的标语，那时他还没从新闻学院毕业，刚开始和塞萨尔搭档的时候还只能陪他一起跑现场采访。报社的人不算多，所以每个人都很忙，大部分时间只能听到打字机的声音和快步走过的匆忙脚步。虽然如此，爱德华多和他们的关系一直很好，他毕业的时候，他的同事们还抽空在办公室里为他举办了一个小型的庆祝会，塞萨尔举着一杯果汁，站在中间向他微笑：“欢迎加入《El Futuro》，让我们一起去见证哥伦比亚的未来吧！”  
1947年十月，曾经的“全国革命左派联盟”领袖豪尔赫•埃利塞尔•盖坦[2]在波哥大市政选举中再次获胜，自由党国会议员宣布他为下届总统候选人，《El Futuro》在专栏里回顾了“盖坦运动”代表大会里提到的各项主张。1948年二月，爱德华多来到了玻利瓦尔广场的集会现场，他看到那位候选人站在五万人前，抬着头，语气坚决地要求政府停止迫害活动，“我们应该为哥伦比亚人的自由、和平与安宁而斗争。”  
那时，他们所有人对“未来”这一概念所面临的可能还毫无察觉。

这间房子也是临时的安全屋之一，他们要收拾的东西并不多，塞萨尔拿上了所有稿件，爱德华多也终于写完了报道，他迅速把桌上的东西都放入背包，回头看了一眼，在确认没有任何遗漏之后，他转身走进门外的黑夜之中。

1948年四月，哥伦比亚的土地上生长出来的只有墓碑。  
从盖坦被刺杀的那天起，所有的一切都向着无法控制的方向发展，整个国家都在悬崖边，谁也不知道等待他们的会是什么。  
《El Futuro》的所有人都忙得停不下来，爱德华多被临时抽调和塞萨尔一起去现场。在波哥大，他看到了被打开的监狱和在大火中燃烧的世纪报社。起义的人们占领了电台，用广播大声宣读着口号。现场嘈杂而混乱，爱德华多被人群推着不受控制地往前走，他升起一种恐惧感，觉得自己仿佛卷入一个巨大的浪潮，而他无从脱身。  
“爱德华多！”他从四周纷乱而巨大的声响中依稀辨别出有人在喊自己的名字，他想转身寻找这个声音，却发现自己被挤在中间动弹不得，爱德华多只能下意识地把相机护在手臂中间，右手却突然被抓住，他条件反射地抖了一下，对方伸出一只手帮他接住了差点滑落的相机。  
“塞萨尔？”  
被叫到名字的搭档冲他点了点头，比了个“快离开”的口型，用力把他拽了出来。握在爱德华多腕间的手很冷，但是平稳有力，耳边的风声逐渐盖过了远处的人潮，他抓着手里的相机，慢慢冷静了下来。  
他对那一天全部的记忆停留在蔓延的大火中，玻利瓦尔的雕像逆着光，以一种无法辨认的表情俯视着人群。

对爱德华多来说，1949年新年的钟声从未响起。  
自从劳内亚诺•戈麦斯在1948年十一月宣布当选总统之后，新闻审查制度愈发严格，《El Futuro》的人走了大半，导致这一状况的另一个原因是迦兰的死。他公开谴责戈麦斯政府实行独裁政策，并且撰写报道揭露他操纵议会和最高法院。十二月底的一个深夜，他被发现受枪击而失血过多，死于报社附近的街巷中。警察的调查报告里表示是由于街头黑帮斗殴而导致的误伤，很快结了案。  
但他们每个人都知道那是一个警告，告诉他们对抗戈麦斯政府的下场。爱德华多和塞萨尔参加完迦兰的葬礼后回到了空荡荡的办公室，那条“habrá un futuro”的标语还挂在墙上，爱德华多想起记忆里的玻利瓦尔雕像，他在等待着的是一个怎样的未来呢？  
“塞萨尔，”年轻人在一片寂静中开口，语调中有一丝轻不可闻的疲惫：“在新闻学院上课的时候，我一直相信真相是最坚固的，它可以击碎谎言，除去所有欺骗和虚伪的声音，把事实呈现给公众。但现在我发现它并不像我想象中那么坚固，它被人处心积虑地掩盖，甚至被人质疑，它是脆弱的。”  
年长的搭档沉默了几秒，起身坐到他对面的椅子上：“爱德华多，你知道我最开始当记者的时候，是负责什么专题的吗？”  
看到对方疑惑的表情，他笑了一下，继续说了下去：“是体育专题，准确地说，是足球。我第一次出国采访去了阿根廷，在贝尔格拉诺的纪念碑球场。在去之前我一直很好奇为什么要管一座球场叫这个名字，当我进去的时候，四周响起球迷山呼海啸般的声音，我突然间理解了。”  
“球员会离开，胜负也会成为记录上的几行数字，但所有经历过的一切都会像纪念碑一样保留在每个人心中，球场是最坚定而沉默的见证者。”  
“爱德华多，”塞萨尔直视着年轻人的眼睛：“真相不仅是一篇报道或是几张照片，它是一座纪念碑，告诉人们曾经发生过的究竟是什么。迦兰死了，但我们不会放弃，我们要找寻事实，在每个人的心里留下这座真相的纪念碑。”

戈麦斯政府上台后并未查封所有自由党和无政府主义者的报纸，但它们都受到了严格的审查，刚开始审查部门会删去不合规定的文章，但完全空白的头版反而让读者意识到被删除了什么。很快出台了新的规定：报纸不得在被审查删除的版面中留下空白，必须用其他东西填塞。到最后，读者们不再知道什么时候什么内容会被砍掉。[3]  
《El Futuro》几乎无法继续发行，但剩下的人都没有放弃，他们将报纸转入地下，为了安全起见也分散开来，只在约定的时间和地点做交接和内容整合，但戈麦斯政府的行动更快——他们已经开始查封除官方之外的报刊了。

爱德华多和塞萨尔到达的时间有些晚，这已经是他们这个月换的第三间安全屋，他们本以为用不上，但眼下情况紧急，他们别无选择。  
由于不常使用，这间屋子的灯有些年久失修，闪了几下又暗下去，爱德华多从厨房找来蜡烛，小心翼翼地将它放在离稿纸最远的桌边。  
“塞萨尔，”他说：“这期的《El Futuro》依旧按计划出版，对吗？”  
“当然。”塞萨尔把包里的东西一件件放到桌上，“《El Futuro》不会向任何人低头，如果真的到了最糟糕的地步……”  
他停顿了一下， 重新抬起头，对着爱德华多露出一个温柔而坚定的笑容：“我们要像它活着的时候一样站着将它掩埋。”[4]  
房间很暗，只有蜡烛忽明忽暗的火焰，爱德华多隔着这段微弱的光明回望他，他想起办公室里的标语，想起那些发烫的枪管，想起那场蔓延的大火，想起鲜血，想起葬礼。整个世界在命运的绳索上悬而未决，而他此刻等待着坠入塞萨尔•加维利亚的眼睛，等待着将要与他共同面对的那个未来。

 

END

 

注：  
[1] 谷歌英译西“there will be a future”，对比了一下电视剧里演员念的台词应该是这句  
[2]“全国革命左派联盟”于1933年4月由一批自由党左翼党员组成，形成一个以知识分子、工人、农民和中产阶级等参加的政治运动，即“盖坦运动”。盖坦被推举为领袖。1935年当选为参议员，同年“全国革命左派联盟”重新回到自由党内  
[3]此段部分引用了《向加泰罗尼亚致敬》，是西班牙内战中新闻审查制度的一种手段  
[4]出自加莱亚诺的《爱与战争的日日夜夜》中“言语不如沉默有尊严时，最好保持沉默”一节

 

一些说明：大部分背景资料来源于2010年徐宝华编著的《列国志•哥伦比亚》，杂志名《El Futuro》的命名方式参考了哥伦比亚的主要报刊的命名方法。比如《时代报》（El Tiempo）、《旁观者报》（El Espectador）、《世纪报》（El Siglo），因为我不会西语，本来准备就叫“Futuro”的(…)查完资料改了一下，避免有误所以特此说明

 

一些(可以不看的)废话：最开始开这个脑洞是因为看了马尔克斯的那本《一个海难幸存者的故事》，在前言中他提到皮尼利亚的部分让我很感兴趣，原本是想写一个50-60年代南美冷战背景的故事，但是Hal Brands那本《Latin America’s Cold War》看了几页就自我劝退了(…) 查资料的时候看到1946年至1957年是哥伦比亚“十年暴力”恐怖时期，但是我能查到的这个时期的资料并不多，所以选了 1947年至1949年这一段时间，虽然考据了不少但是依旧有bug，还请见谅。  
其实这篇是和上一篇公路AU一起写的，拖到今天发是因为去年的6月11日是我论文答辩的日子，在致谢的最后我写了一句“作为一名新闻系的学生，我想用一句话来结尾，无论今后面对什么，都希望自己能够记住：也许我们不一定拥有真理，但我们应该拥有真相”。我不是个非常理想主义的人，但看剧的时候这两个角色带给了我很多不一样的思考，写完这篇基本上把开的脑洞都写得差不多了，给这对cp写的字数居然也不知不觉超过了我的毕业论文 (笑。我废话总是很多实在不好意思，cp虽然真的很冷，但是写得很开心，对看到这里的人说一句谢谢=3=


End file.
